


Torrent

by BuckyMeNStevePoly



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers vs X-men, Betrayal, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Heartbreak, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyMeNStevePoly/pseuds/BuckyMeNStevePoly
Summary: I am not the creator of the Marvel character Kendall Logan, I don't own any of the Marvel characters listed in this story. I just wanted to write a story about Kendall, because Wolverine and Storm having a kid together is totally bad ass!Also anything in Italics is someone thinking to themselves or using telepathy.





	Torrent

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the creator of the Marvel character Kendall Logan, I don't own any of the Marvel characters listed in this story. I just wanted to write a story about Kendall, because Wolverine and Storm having a kid together is totally bad ass!
> 
> Also anything in Italics is someone thinking to themselves or using telepathy.

So, is everything prepared for her arrival Ms. Hill? Professor spoke over the video feed currently broadcasting on his desk.

Yes Sir, Director Fury will be at the Avengers compound awaiting her arrival and to introduce her to the team.

“Thank you, Ms. Hill.” Professor said before the screen went black, he moved over towards the window staring out into the country side of the school’s property.

There was a knock at the Professor’s door that brought him out of his thoughts.

“You may enter” he said as he turned his chair around towards the visitor, a smile spread across his face. “Good afternoon Ororo, bringing Kendall to say her goodbye’s I presume.”

“Yes, are they ready for our arrival?” Ororo spoke solemnly.

“Yes, the S.H.E.I.L.D. director and Ms. Hill will be there to greet you, and get Kendall all set up.”

The Professor turned towards Kendall who was staring at her feet and nervously bouncing on their balls.

_“Kendall”_

He spoke to her telepathically, her head rose to eye the man who she’d recognized as sort of a grandfather figure over the years.

“I know you are nervous, but you needn’t be, you are more than ready for this challenge.” He beamed at the young woman.

Kendall smiled, “Thank you Professor for the recommendation, I hope I can make you guys proud.”

“We have no doubt that you will Kendall.” Professor turned towards Ororo, sensing that she was about to speak up. 

She looked down at her daughter. “We should probably head out now, Professor.”

“See ya later Professor.” Kendall waved back at him, as she and her mother made their way out of his office.

As they walked out to the plane, Kendall scanned the small group that had gathered to see her off.  


“He isn’t here Ken, you know he doesn’t like to stay in one place for too long.” Ororo knew who her baby was looking for even before she could fix her mouth to ask.

“I know, I just thought he’d want to see me off.” Kendall sighed and turned to give her Uncle Hank, Aunt Jean and Uncle Scott hugs.

“Give’em hell Ken.” Scott loudly whispered to his niece, rubbing his chest thereafter when Jean had playfully slapped him with her hand.

“Ken ignore him, remember all your training and you’ll be fine.” Jean said, as she squeezed Kendall tightly in her hug.

“Here’s a new case of contacts, for whenever you need a fresh pair.” Hank grabbed her up in to a bear hug lifting her from the floor. “I’m going to miss you, squirt.”

“I’m going to miss you all too. She said to the lot of them, "Thank you Uncle Hank for the extra eyes.”

Kendall turned to her mom.

“Ready?” Ororo asked Kendall with nervousness in her tone.

“As I’ll ever be.” Kendall turned to follow her mother into the Blackbird. 

As she buckled herself into her seat, she looked onto the campus grounds and smiled thinking about all the good memories she’d held on from her years spent there. She was raised here, but now it was time to grow all the way up and make her own legacy in the world. If she could help bridge mutant and human relations at the same time then she’d gladly take that, too. She just hoped that she could control her temper and not let anything or anyone get under her skin.

It was a short 30-minute flight to the Avengers compound, which let Kendall know a drive would take 3 to 4 hours if need be, to get back to the school. They landed on the landing pad and she unbuckled herself from the restraints. Kendall looked over at her mom and smiled nervously, she was trying to keep a brave face on for her mother. Ororo lowered the back of the plane allowing she and Kendall to step down the ramp to meet Fury and Hill.

“Hello Ms. Munroe,” Nick shook Ororo’s hand and then turned to Kendall. “Ms. Logan, I’m Nick Fury, Director of S.H.E.I.L.D. and this is my second in command, Deputy Director Maria Hill.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Director and Deputy Director,” Kendall said as she shook their hands. 

Nick replied as he visually assessed Kendall, “Let’s head inside so we can have you meet the team and get you settled in.” Kendall nodded her head in response and the group proceeded to head into the building.

As Kendall walked in, she couldn’t help but look around, the building seemed so…busy. People bustling left and right to destinations of importance. They came to a bank of elevators that, and walked to the end of them, there stood a different colored elevator door. Kendall remembered to note the way they came in and how for future reference. The doors opened out into another floor with a big corridor, they walked down to another door that had to be retina scanned for the Director to be let in. There was another long walk to another and by this time Kendall was mentally rolling her eyes.

_How many special doors are we going to have to go through?_

As they entered the door, Kendall’s small amount of gusto was swept from under her and replaced with a new wave of nervousness. There, seated at the table were the Avengers, the superheroes she had been hearing about for the past couple of years. Her breath caught in her throat for a minute as she took in each of their faces. When her eyes fell on a certain chocolate hair, blueish-grey eyed soldier, she felt electricity course through her veins.

_What the heck is wrong with me, rule #1: Don’t sleep with your coworkers!!! Get it together Ken!_

She mentally chastised herself, almost missing her introduction.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this here is Kendall Logan, she is an alumni student of the Xavier School for gifted children, and is your new recruit.”

“Wait…what?” the one named Tony Stark spoke up. “Shouldn’t we be allowed to make decisions ourselves on when we add more members to the team?”

“After I show you what we’re going to be dealing with next, maybe then you will understand why exactly Ms. Logan is here.”

Fury looked from Tony toward the visual appearing from the middle of the table. The video showed terrorists breaking and entering a military building, behind them two people followed, dressed in all white. The young man froze a cell door and then punched it, causing it to shatter into pieces and releasing a prisoner. The video then cut back to a girl, who approached a concrete slab and seemingly disappeared through it and moments later came back through it again, with a tubule in hand.

Once the video stopped Tony spoke up again while shrugging, “So their enhanced, we have our own enhanced team members as well.” 

Fury sighed, “That’s where your wrong Tony, these individuals on the video aren’t enhanced, their mutants. As you can see from the video, Hydra has decided to get into the mutant game and has some of their kind working for them. That’s why I’ve decided to bring Ms. Logan in.”

“Ok so they’re superpowered how is that any different from Wanda or Pietro? Why the need to bring in someone else?”, Tony was making it very clear he didn’t like the thought of a new person being added to the team. Kendall wasn’t sure if it was because she was a mutant or that he just didn’t like new people, but either way, her jaw was starting to tick in annoyance.

Nick snapped back his retort quickly, “What we’re dealing with here is unprecedented, the Maximoffs were given their abilities from Loki’s scepter. Mutants are born with theirs and have had more time to learn to control them.”

He side glanced at Wanda, causing the young woman to look away. Everyone at the X-mansion had heard about what happened in Lagos, the majority felt Wanda wasn’t in the wrong for trying to help. Kendall pulled herself out of her thoughts as Fury continued to speak.

“This is new territory for S.H.E.I.L.D. to be working with a mutant, having one of their own on our side helps level the field.”

A frown had spread on Steve’s face, he often fantasized of the day HYDRA would be completely wiped out, this news just created more anger in him over what they had down to his best friend that sat beside him. He turned slightly to look at Bucky, the man wore a similar scowl at hearing about the festering organization. 

Steve turned back towards the young woman, “So, what are your abilities Ms. Logan?”

Kendall turned to her mother briefly, and then back to the Captain. “I can…” she trailed off, “it would be better if I could show you.” 

She then looked at Director Fury for the ok and made her way to the large floor length window at the other end of the room. He nodded in acknowledgment and then had Ms. Hill give a compound wide announcement that everyone should make their way into the building.

The Avengers all looked around at each other and then got up to go towards the windows. Fury gave Kendall the all clear and her eyes began to glow. The team watched as a thick fog rolled in, it then cleared as it began to rain heavily. Kendall then reached out slightly, keeping her breathing even and her mind centered. She created a thunderstorm that rattled the windows, causing the team to step back slightly. Lightening then began to strike violently across the sky and grounds. Thor’s face showed awe as everyone looked on helplessly as a F1 tornado touched down, ripping out two trees from the ground. As one of the trees flew towards the window, they watched as she reached out a hand and seemingly brushed the tree away with a sharp gust of wind. The tornado seemingly disappeared as soon as it had come, then snow began to fall and then quickly turned into a blizzard and blanketed the ground in white. Suddenly the blizzard stopped, and the sun shone again Kendall lastly, raised the humidity enough to melt the away the snow. She then turned and walked back between Fury and her mother. 

The Avengers turned to look at each other briefly, different reactions spread across each of their faces. Their eyes then turned to Kendall, Thor’s eyes narrowed with concern as he approached where she stood.

“How is it you are able to summon all these atmospheric phenomena?” 

Kendall looked up at the huge man, but did not wither in his presence. After all her Uncle Pietr was himself a matching stature. “I was born with my abilities, but I can only do them over a certain range. My mother…” she then gestured to Ororo, “can do the same but over a much larger scale.” 

Tony turned away from the window, “Anything else we should know about you?” He crossed his arms across his chest.

Kendall turned slightly to face him, “I also have enhanced hearing and smell, a sense for danger, limited immunity to heat and cold, I can fly, and my body heals at an accelerated rate. Steve and Bucky’s attention shifted towards the girl. “So, sort of like Bucky and I?” Steve said looking at his friend. 

Kendall glanced at Bucky briefly, giving a gentle smile.

_So Bucky is his name, that's cute_

She then turned her attention back to Steve.

"I'm not sure how quickly you heal, but again, I will show you.”

They then watched as she opened her mouth, moved her tongue around and used it to remove a single edge razor blade from her mouth. She also removed a gun from her back holster, she sliced her forearm open and dropped the blade and then shot her hand that previously held the blade. The room was eerily silent as they watched the cut heal as quickly as it had been put there, while the bullet wound seemingly squeezed out the bullet and closed. Tony and Steve’s eyebrows shot up, a Bruce walked swiftly over to Kendall.

“That.is.incredible.”, Bruce spoke in delighted shock.

“Thank you, Sir.” Kendall smiled shyly at the man. 

Fury collected his things from the large conference table, “Well are there any more qualms about Ms. Logan joining the team?” His eyes scanned the group, searching for any objections. They finally landed on Tony, “Stark?”

Tony walked over to Kendall, and patted her on the shoulder. “Welcome to the team!”


End file.
